The new region
by HeartSou
Summary: The dex holders are going to a new region
1. New region

**Sorry for the short chapter I just couldn't think of anything, hope you enjoyed and see you on the next chapter.**

Red was getting ready to leave for a new region when he heard a knock on the door. He went to go see who it was and it was yellow, he blushed when he always saw her.

Red opened the door and saw that yellow was already to go to the airport. Red got his case and called out his articuno, which he still has to return to green. He gave the aero to yellow so she can use it.

They both got to the airport really early even thougt it was in the Johto region, so they waited for the others to show up. The next people to arrive we're Gold, Silver, Crystal and Lyra, she was holding Silvers hand.

Then Green and Blue showed and yellow at Red to return her articuno to her. Red gave back the articuno and Green stopped screaming at him. I. The Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, everyone else was on the plane ready to leave. Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Lyra where boarding the plane to the new and unexplored region.


	2. Eevee

**Blue is the guy and Green is the girl and even a longer chapter too, hope you enjoy and see you next time.**

Everyone arrived at the same time, so they went to a bench to see how everyone was doing. Then 5 taxis arrived to pick everyone up at the same time. They got to the Pokémon lab if the region, and when they got their they saw 2 people choosing their pokemon for the start of there new journey. They greeted prof. Hastings and he showed the group to the new trainers of the Fiore region. There names were Heart, Soul, X, and Y(the prof. had an extra starter for Y and it was the one she wanted to).

They greeted the new trainers and their pokemon NAND showed the ones that they chose, the group could only choose one Pokémon to bring to the Fiore region. Red and Yellow both chose their pikachus, Blue chose his charizard, Green chose her blastoise, Gold chose typhlosion, Silver chose feraligator, Crystal chose meganium, Ruby chose swampert, Sapphire chose blaziken, Emerald chose sceptile, Dia chose Tru, Pearl chose Chimler, Platina chose Empoleon, Black chose embore, White chose Tepig.(I don't know Black 2 and White 2, I don't know which starter they chose.)

They all set out at the same time with the new trainers as well, they got to the first town with there pokemoon and on the way Red saw a Eevee and caught it. Everyone knew how Red liked Vee his Espion, but they were all jealous because they still have one pokemon will Red has two, even the new 4 trainers.


	3. The first gym

**Hope you like this one. This time there will be action and the introduction to the first gym leader.**

"We're already in the first town" said Red."We'll it was a short route" Said Blue. "Hey Heart I challenge you to a battle!" yelled Red. "Why right now" sighed Heart."I want to see what your made of" Said Red."Honestly Red you just want to see if you can beat him" said Yellow."You're right Yellow, I ant to see if I can beat Heart" said Red."Ok I accept you challenge Red!" yelled Heart.

"Go Eevee!" yelled Red."Go Fennekin!" yelled Heart.

"Eevee use tackle!" yelled Red."Dodge it." yelled Heart. Later that day... "I can't believe I just lost to you Red" said Heart."You did put up a good fight though" said Red.

"Hey there, I saw you two battling back there and both of you were impressive" said the mystery man."You can call me Natsu, the gym leader of this town" said Natsu."Wow a gym leader" said Heart."I'd like to battle you both at my gym tomorrow" said Natsu."Ok" they said.

"I can't wait to face a gym leader" said Heart."There no surprise to me" said Red."Why" said Heart."Im the Kanto champion" said Red."No way, your a champion" said Heart."Yes" said Red.

"Hello is anyone here!" screamed Heart."So you two showed up, this is gonna be an interesting battle" said Natsu."I'll battle you first Natsu!" screamed Red."Hope your ready to lose, Red" said Natsu.10 minutes later."How did I lose to a newbie like Red"said Natsu."Im no newbie, I'm the Kanto champion" said Red. Now it was Heats turn to battle. About 30 minutes later."I can't believe I just beat the first gym leader" Said Heart."How did I lose two times in a row"said Natsu. Later that day."Hey everyone"they yelled." Soul hit Heart in the head."Why'd you do that Soul" said Heart."You went to the gym without me!" screamed Soul."But me and Red got the gym badge for it just a few minutes ago" said Heart."You did" said Soul."Can we get moving now" said Green."Let's go to the next town" Yelled Everyone!


	4. The first double battle

"How much longer until we get the next town" sighed Soul.

"Why are you complaining about that, we just left Era" said Heart.

"Besides, shouldn't you capture some pokemon for your team" said Red.

"Yes" sighed Heart.

Then suddenly a wild Pidove showed up and in the next minute, Heart caught it.

"Now you finally have another pokemon on your team Heart" Said Red.

Then a wild Pigdey showed and Soul caught it.

Then came a Rattata and Yellow caught it.

"Red, lets have a team battle" said Heart.

"Sure" said Red.

"My partner is Soul" said Heart.

"I'll be your partner Red" said Yellow.

"Sure" said Red.

after ten minutes, the victors of the battle were Red and Yellow.

"Dang both of you are good fighters" said Heart and Soul.

"I'll heal all of our pokemon" said Yellow.

"how can you heal our pokemon if you don't have any potions" said Heart.

"She is from the Viridian forest. People say if your born there then you have special powers like healing or battling pokemon" Said Red.

"Wow" said Heart.

After she healed there pokemon, they continued on there journey.

**Hoped you liked this new chapter And in August I won't update the story. Just giving you guys a heads up on that. Couldn't think of anything new.**


	5. Three gym leaders

****A group of pokemon showed up and attacked the exhausted trainers.

"When did these pokemon show up" yelled Heart!

"Probaly after our battle and we didn't notice them" said Yellow.

Then they each through a pokeball at one of them and they captured them first try.

"That was an easy captur, don't you think" said Soul.

Then suddenly three people showed up.

"Who are you" said the man.

"Im Heart" said Heart.

"Im Soul" said Soul.

"Im Yellow" said Yellow.

"And I'm Red" said Red.

"Im the gym Leader, Lucy of the next town" said Lucy.

"Im the gym leader, Grey of the next next town" said Grey.

"And I'm Erza, gym leader of the next next next town" said Erza.

"So we heard two people beat Natsu, so we came to see who it was" said Lucy.

"Then we will see you next Lucy, then Grey, the Erza" said Heart and Red.

"So you two beat Natsu in a battle, then I will wait for you AT&T the gym" said Lucy.

"Same for us" said Erza and Grey.

The next day.

"So this town is where we will face the gym leader" said Red.

"So you two showed up" said Lucy.

"We challenge you to a double battle" yelled Red and Heart.

"Ok, but your going to lose any way" said Lucy.

Ten minutes later.

"Heck you two should stick to double battling" said Lucy.

"Looks like we're a team now, eh Red" said Heart.

"Think so" said Red

Bow Heart and Red both have two gym badges.

**Hoped you like this one. I need to get some more chapters out before August.**


End file.
